Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Reign of the Tachyon King
by Sanctum of Spectrum
Summary: (OC Insert) What if Zarc had a brother? and What if he had stepped in to save everyone? Rated T for language. First fic, so please no flames. Constructive criticism would be great though. PM me for any questions/Requests. But nothing that goes over the T rating. Warning: Slight AU WARNING: TIME JUMPS
1. Chapter 1 - Everything Changes

Supreme Dragon King Zarc had beaten everyone who tried to stop him. Not even Ray and the natural energy cards could stop him. And he was laughing maniacally about it. "Will no one challenge the reign of the Supreme King!"

 **(Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP)**

"Well Zarc, you sure have done a number on your opponent's." I replied walking forward, unfazed by the shocks.

"Ah, someone who might actually pose a challenge against me. Glad to see you survived," Zarc Grinned. "Brother."

"Wait! Zarc has a Brother!?" Everyone but Declan gasped in shock at the revelation.

"Was. Zarc and I haven't been Family since he became the Supreme King," I responded much to everyone's relief. "But this ends here and now Zarc, where it all began. I will get my brothers back! I Draw!"

"Take your pathetic turn." Zarc scoffed.

 **(LP recheck: Zarc - 8400 Varc - 2000)**

"Well how's this for pathetic! With Scale 13 Tachyon King Infinus and Scale 0 Tachyon Queen Nadir I set the pendulum scale! Now swing far pendulum mend the scars through eons! I pendulum summon! Appear level 8 Felgrand Eon Dragon and level 7 Ark Tachyon Dragon!" I called as two different lights flew out of the portal.

 **Felgrand Eon Dragon Level 8 (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 3000/Def 2500}**

 **Ark Tachyon Dragon Level 7 (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2600/Def 1700}**

"Pathetic, those dragons don't even come close to defeating mine!" Zarc Bellowed from his dragon form.

"You should remember Zarc that my dragons never fight without their knights! Now I activate Knights of Eon dragon. And by targeting two dragon-type monsters on my side to the field I can summon two warrior monsters from my deck. So I summon level 8 Felgrand Sentinel and level 4 Tachyon Squire!"

 **Felgrand Eon Sentinel Level 8 (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 3000/Def 2300}**

 **Tachyon Squire Level 4 (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 1500/Def 1000}**

"Now we're getting somewhere." Zarc muttered.

"Now I activate the spell card: Overlay Fusion! With this card I can both overlay and fusion summon at the same time. Now with my level 8 Felgrand Eon Dragon and my level 8 Felgrand Eon Sentinel to build the Overlay Network! Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Numbers 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" I yelled as my two monsters transformed into light orbs and flew into the vortex.

"Number? What's with that?" Sylvio asked, and to his surprise no one answered him.

"Now for the second effect of spell card! I fuse together my Ark Tachyon Dragon and my Tachyon Squire. Timeless dragon and Honorful knight when two become one, true power is unbound. I fusion summon! Arise Lord of Tachyon Galaxy! With that I end my turn. Your move Zarc."

Lord of Tachyon Galaxy Level 9 (Warrior/Fusion/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 3200/Def 2500}

"How underwhelming from someone of your skill level, brother. Now it's time for you to pay for not trying harder! My turn! I draw! I attack Lord of Tachyon Galaxy with Supreme King Dragon Zarc!"

"Not a chance! Now the effect of Tachyon Ark Dragon in my graveyard activates! When a Tachyon monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can banish one other Tachyon monster from my graveyard to protect my monster and summon itself from the graveyard in defense position! So try again Zarc!"

"Grrrr. I set one card face down and end my turn." Zarc angerly muttered.

"My turn, I draw! Now I activate the spell card: Card of Sanctity! So we now draw until we have six cards in our hand! But you already have six cards, so I guess you draw nothing," I shrugged staring directly at Zarc. "Now I activate the Tachyon Castle Field Spell! With this card all Tachyon cards I control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Next I activate the Tachyon Galaxy Call! With this card a can add one Tachyon card from my deck to my hand. I if you're wondering if your dragon's effect will destroy this card, it won't thanks to Tachyon Castle. Now I activate the Ritual Spell Card Crystal Chaos Awakening!"

"Ritual? That useless summoning method. You think ritual summoning will save you then think again! I activate the trap card Supreme King's Howling! Now your spell card is negated and destroyed!"

"Well you got me there Zarc. you negated my ritual spell, preventing me from ritual summoning, good, for, you. You fell right into my trap." I bluntly responded with an emotionless face.

"WHAT!?" Zarc screamed. "HOW!?"

"Thanks to you negating my spell card I can summon this monster. Arise Tachyon Revenant!" I yelled as a large lanky monster with two claws on each hand appeared in front of me. "Now its special ability activates! When he's summoned I can target to Spell or Traps cards on the field and Banish them! Now Revenant slice and dice those pendulum scales of his!"

As I called out Tachyon Revenant made two slashing motions towards Zarc's Pendulum scales, destroying them.

"Why you little wretch! How dare you stand in my pursuit of power!"

"Because that power was never yours to begin with Zarc, that power you use belongs to the true dragon king, and that is sure as hell not you."

"You little Bastard! I will wipe you of the face of this Planet!"

"I'd like to see you try. Now it's time for me to finish this! Now because a Pendulum Monster left the field, I'm allowed to summon this monster from my hand," I yelled as the more powerful version of Yuya's Timegazer magician appeared beside me. "Now travel through the eons to aid in this fight! Appear level 6 Chronograph Sorcerer!"

"NO! HOW DID YOU GET THAT CARD!?" Zarc Howled.

"Same time you got yours," I responded smugly. "Now his effect activates! I fuse together Myself and four of tachyon dragon-type monsters from my field, hand, deck, and extra deck to summon a monster stronger than yours! I fuse Chronograph Sorcerer, with Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Ark Tachyon Dragon on my field, Stormtail Tachyon Dragon from my extra deck, and Tachyon Cloud dragon from my deck! Born of the stars and descend through countless eons of ages old. Come to the aid of the people in defeating this threat before me. Integration summon! Arise to the throne! Tachyon Dragon King - Varc!"

As the chant ended stood where I was, but adorned in black metallic armor with the wings and tail of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon.

 **Tachyon Dragon King - Varc Level 12 (Dragon/Fusion/Effect) [Light] {Atk 0/Def 0}**

 **[A.N: Think of the Nekroz of Brionac, but as Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon]**

"A monster with zero attack points? Brother, you must be joking if you think that that monster can defeat me. Even if it's an integration summon, your card is pathetic!"

"In the words of Yugi Moto: 'My deck has no pathetic cards.'" I replied flying up to one of the platforms to see eye to eye with Zarc. "Now my attack and defense points become equal to the number of Dragon-type monster in my graveyard times 500!"

 **0→3500/0→ 3500**

"That's only seven! Still not enough to beat me" Zarc Declared.

"Zarc's right, Varc only has seven dragon-type monsters in his graveyard." Leo Akaba pointed out.

"But thanks to the Tachyon History Altercation spell card that's all about to change. To activate this card I have to send my entire hand to the graveyard, but in return it allows me to change the type of every monster card in my graveyard until the end of this turn!" I said discarding my hand consisting of Monster reborn, Return of the Dragon Lords, Crystal Chaos Ritual Dragon, and Divine Tachyon Sword.

"Every single o-one." Zarc stuttered.

"Yup and you can guess which type I'm gonna choose? If you guessed dragon, then your correct. Now I gain attack equal to the number of dragon-type monsters in my graveyard! Now I count a total of 51 dragon-type monsters in my graveyard! Meaning Zarc, my attack and defense points skyrocket to a total of 25500!"

 **3500→25500/3500→ 25500**

"Now I activate the pendulum effect of Tachyon Queen Nadir in my pendulum zone! If I'm the only one who has pendulum scales set, I can target one monster on the field and negate its effects and reduce it's attack points to zero! And as long as I have Tachyon King Infinus in my other pendulum zone you can't activate spell, traps, or monster effects in response! My target is Supreme Dragon King - Zarc!" I yelled as my Tachyon Queen fired a blast from her scepter weaken Zarc's Dragon. "Now I activate the pendulum effect of my Tachyon King Infinus! By banishing one Tachyon monster from my graveyard; I can activate one spell or trap card from my graveyard! I banish my Tachyon Cloud Dragon from my graveyard to activate the spell card Divine Tachyon Sword! With this spell I will get my brothers back! Divine Tachyon Sword doesn't affect the duel, it affects the duelist. With this spell card I divide you Zarc into six different souls!" I yelled throwing a glowing white sword at Zarc. when the sword hit its mark Zarc demerged with his dragon and split into six different lights. One red, one purple, one green, one light grey, one yellow, and one black. The latter landing a fair distance in front of me while the rest landed behind me. Soon each one of those lights formed a body. The red forming Yuya, the light grey forming Yuto, the green forming Yugo, the purple forming Yuri, and the yellow forming Zarc in full human form, while the black one formed a shadow of what it once was.

"How dare you take away my vessel!" the Black Shadow bellowed. "That was the only thing I needed to keep for the new world I was to create!"

"Not a chance. You manipulated my brother to destroy the original dimension. You made not only Zarc, but countless others suffer in sight of your goal. But worst of all my brother got blamed for it all, and that I can never forgive anyone for! Now I activate the effect of Lord of Tachyon Galaxy! When another Tachyon monster is on my field I can double its attack points!"

 **25000→50000/25000→ 50000**

"50000 attack points!" The Black Shadow gasped.

"Now the final Effect of Tachyon Dragon King - Varc activates! When I attack a monster whose attack is lower than its original attack , by banishing Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon from my graveyard any damage you take is doubled!" I yelled flying upwards as the faint outline of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon appeared around me.

"If this attack hits that will be 100000 points of damage. A bit overkill if you ask me," Sora pointed out.

"Just be glad you're not on the receiving end of that damage," Aster replied.

"This ends now! And behind this attack are the souls of the original dimension and all of the souls of the XYZ dimension! Go Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of Annihilation!" I yelled as a magic circle materialized in front of me. Thrusting my fist forward a beam of light blueish energy fired towards Supreme Dragon King - Zarc. Piercing the monster through the chest, the explosion shaking the entire island of Duel Academy.

 **Black Shadow LP 8400→0**

 **Winner:Varc**

"You think this is over? I will return. Mark my words. And when I have enough strength to defeat you I will destroy this world!" He screamed slowly standing up

"No." I replied landing in front of Zarc and the others.

"What."

"I said no," I replied holding the Divine Tachyon Sword spell card in my left hand. Everyone else had mustered the strength to gather behind me.

"You can't stop my return!"

"This card will stop any attempt you have," I said as the card shattered into particles which then reformed themselves into a blank card. "Now you won't harm anyone else again."

I then threw the card at his feet. And sensing that it had one purpose, opened a vortex to seal the shadow away for eternity.

"I will not be defeated! I will find away to escape this prison. And when I do, you Varc will be the first to die!" He screeched before the vortex consumed him completely. Then Lord of Tachyon Galaxy walked over to the card, picked it up and threw it to me, then disappeared himself. I then which shattered the card depicting the shadow into particles.

"Trust me, you're not coming back." I said as Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Zarc started waking up.

"What happened?" Yuya mumbled. "Last thing I remember is dueling Yuri."

"Same here Yuya." Yuri responded holding his head.

"I don't remember anything since losing to Yuri." Yugo stated.

Yuto had been staring at his body for the last minute. "FINALLY!" Yuto declared. "My own body! No offense Yuya, but good god it feels good to have my body back!"

"We you all keep it down, I have a massive headache," Zarc groaned sitting up while everyone else was staring at him. "What are you all looking at?"

I slowly started laughing. "Wow Zarc, how dense can you be, you literally just tried to destroy all of them and the entire world."

"Really? Cause I have no idea what your talking about," he replied bluntly.

"So you remember nothing?" Declan asked pushing up his glasses.

"Not a thing. So what I miss? And bro, what's with the getup?" Zarc asked as everyone else turn to see me still in Dragon King form.

"Well let's see, you kicked a ton of ass, but then in I kicked your ass, so not much. And this is show my power as the Tachyon Dragon King. But if it's unsettling to you." I chuckled as the armor dissipated leaving me with my two-toned silver and dark blue hair, hooded sweatshirt and jeans, while Zarc stood up.

"I do hope you know I'm still your older brother. So I can still kick your ass." Zarc responded attempting to put me in a headlock, which thanks to the power of the Dragon King I easily countered, pinning him to the ground.

"Could. You could. Past tense Zarc." I said letting go of his arm. "Hey at least I get to see you again."

"Same here. And thanks to Ray we have four more brothers."

"Yeah, and speaking of Ray, where is she?" I asked looking around before eying Riley next to Declan and Leo Akaba. "Hey Ray, how would you like it if you and your sisters could have their bodies back?"

"You could really do that?" Ray replied shocked. "That would be amazing!"

"Your going to have to come here for me to do it though." I responded as my Dragon King form took place of my standard clothes and Ray walking up to me. "Now this might hurt all of you…"

* * *

I then proceeded to separate Ray, Zuzu, Selena, Rin, Lulu, and Riley from each other giving all but the latter their respective bodies. Too tired to stay in Dragon King form I let it dissipate leaving my in my street clothes. Everyone was thrilled to have the girls back, well not everyone. Yuri looked like he couldn't careless.

"Everyone I have something to say," Leo Akaba announced. "Due to the amount of trouble I caused the four dimensions. I'm turning myself into the police."

"Dad you can't do that, I just got back" Ray replied on the verge of tears.

"I know, but this is for the good of the dimensions."

"Leo, I have just enough energy to drop open a Tachyon Gateway to the Dimensional police station. You can turn yourself in there."

"That would be a great help Varc," He replied as I opened the gateway. "Goodbye everyone."

He then stepped through the portal, which inprontly closed due to my lack of energy.

"So, what now?" Zuzu asked leaning on Yuya's shoulder.

"Well you all can go to your family's. And if you don't have one to go back to, your free to stay here while I regain enough strength to open a Tachyon Gateway to my new Castle."

"Varc. When did you get a castle?" Zarc asked raising an eyebrow.

"One of the benefits of being a king," I replied smugly.

* * *

One by one people said their goodbyes and took their leave to go to their homes or families. Soon only Zarc, Ray, Selena, and I were the only ones left. "So you are the sorry bunch that doesn't have anywhere to go?" I stated before getting slapped in the face by Ray, who was standing very close to Zarc.

"How immature can you be Varc?" Selena commented rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, funny thing about that, you seemed to like my immaturity back in the synchro dimension." I replied as she blushed.

"Varc, are we going to this castle of yours or are we just going to stand here watching you and your girlfriend argue for the rest if the day?" Zarc bluntly stated as Selena blushed darker and I started to blush.

"Fine," I groaned opening a Tachyon Gateway that displayed a large black stone castle sitting on a small plateau. Selena then started walking away, which grabbed my focus. "You two go ahead, I'll meet you guys there."

"What, not going to give us the tour?" Zarc snarkly replied leaning forward.

"No I'm not going to give you a tour, I'm giving you and your girlfriend some time to figure things out," I bluntly responded with little to no emotion in my voice. "Now go."

"Fine, we'll make ourselves at home then." Zarc muttered walking through the gateway with Ray on his tail.

"I'll make sure he doesn't break anything." Ray winked before running after Zarc through the Gateway. I closed it shortly after I made sure they both made it through. Then I remembered Selena had walked off somewhere so I swapped to my Dragon King form and took to the skies.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Selena since she was walking on foot. So just as a little prank I swooped down and grabbed her by the shoulders, much to her dismay.

"Put me down Lizard Boy!" She screamed failing her arms trying to hit my face.

"As you wish my lady," I replied releasing my grip on her shoulders letting her fall for a good 5 seconds before swooping in and catching her Bridal style. "Hey, you said let go."

"Just land somewhere and put me down."

"Anywhere?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anywhere." She replied Bluntly crossing her arms.

 _"Okay."_ I mentally told myself before shifting her into one arm and opening a Tachyon Gateway.

* * *

After jetting through the gateway we arrived at an open field of grass. Selena walked off a fair distance before turning around to see me jet back through the same gateway that we arrived from.

"So he just leaves my here. How am I supposed to get back? I don't even know where in the hell I am." Selena muttered laying down on the grass yawning. For her it had been long day.

It pained my heart to leave her there. _"Wait since when did I start caring for Selena?"_

I knew that when I went back to her I would either get a flurry of profanity in my face or she would give me the silent treatment. Neither of which boded well for the plan forming in my head.

 _"What to do, what to do?"_ I mentally questioned myself. _"What about flowers? No, that would remind her of Yuri. how 'bout a cat? No she'd spend more time with it then me."_

After several failed attempts on thinking how could I impress Selena, my mind finally decided on a picnic with a extra surprise, but first I would treat her to the ride of her life…

When I stepped through the Gateway to where I left Selena I found her sleeping on the grass. Which complicated things, but she looked adorable. Nevertheless I had use my only shot at this wisely. So carefully picked her up before using my power as the Dragon King to transform into a large enough dragon to carry her weight, but not to large so that if she woke up she could a least hold on. I eventually settle on a dragon with a similar body structure to that of Felgrand Dragon, but smaller. I spread my wings and pushed off light enough not to wake Selena up.

 _"Oh I really hope she likes this…"_ I thought to myself while gliding over the lake that I found before I felt movement on my back. _"Oh shit! She's waking up. Think Varc think!"_

"This grass is not as- Oh my god!" Selena gasped leaning up while I turned my head back towards her. "How the hell did I get up here on the back, of, a. Dragon. Varc. is that you?"

I did my best to nod my head up and down without dropping her. _"There's got to be some way I can speak to her. But how."_

"Varc if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny. Just put me down and let's talk this out." She said breaking my train of thought before I did a sudden barrel roll shifting her off of me. "Varc when I get my hands on you-"

 _"Well time for the rescue mission."_ I thought Dive bombing towards her.

"Varc! You Bastard!"

 _"I'll never catch her in this form,"_ I mentally muttered before my Dragon King form took the place of the dragon. "Much better!"

Continuing to dive bomb towards Selena I eventually pass her. Opening my wings I slow my descent and hold out my arms. After about 10 seconds give or take I catch Selena bridal style for the second time today. "Hey beautiful." I smirked before she slapped me in the face. _"Oww."_

"What were you thinking!?" Selena screamed.

"Umm, I wasn't. I just went with the flow." I replied tilting my head while flapping my wings to keep us in the air.

"Ugh. just put me down." She muttered not bothering to look at me.

"Don't you want to see the surprise?" I asked staring at her.

She turned to look at my Amber eyes. "What surprise?"

"So you do want to see it." I replied smiling and sharp toothy grin. _"Yes step one done!"_

"Don't get ahead of yourself lizard boy," She bluntly replied looking down at the ground below us, before she instinctively wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you afraid of Heights Selena?" I asked looking at her arms around my waist.

"So what if I am?" She glared daggers into my soul.

"Let me just show the surprise," I responded sweat dropping. "You might want to hold on tighter."

"Why?" She asked before I closed my wings letting us freefall towards the lake. Selena tighten her grip tenfold as soon as we started fall. Once we got close enough to the ground I opened my wings to slow our descent.

"We landed Selena" I said poking her with my tail to try and get her to open her eyes. "And I know the first thing you're going to say. No, we are not dead."

Opening her eyes she saw that we indeed had landed in one piece. She looked around to try and identify where we were, but to no avail. She then realized that I was still holding her bridal style. "You can put me down now Lizard Boy."

"Are you sure? Shock can to numb the body," I replied concerned. _"Nickname still hurts though."_

"I'll be fine," She said as a let her try and stand on her own, just before her legs acted like jelly forcing me to catch her from behind.

"I tried to warn you." I remarked giving her that 'I told you so' face.

"Speak a word of this to anyone and they will never find your body." Selena responded glaring daggers into my soul for the second time.

"Okay," I replied picking her up bridal style again. "We're close."

"Is this the only way you know how to carry someone?"

"I could always just carry you like a sack of potatoes?"

"Just forget I said anything." She muttered before looking in awe at the surprise I had waiting for her.

I'm not the best when it come to expressing feelings, but when it comes to surprises, I am second to none. I had set up a picnic on a small hill, complete with sandwiches, drinks, and one more thing that I was just dying to show her.

"Wow. this is why you brought me all the way out here?" Selena asked as I set her down on the blanket and shifted out of my Dragon King form and then sitting down on the other side of the basket.

"Is there a something wrong with it?"

"No, but I have one question."

Then I felt my whole body tense up at her mention of a question. "W-what is it?" I stuttered out sweat dropping.

"Why would you do this? It's not like you have a crush on my or something." Selena bluntly stated running her hands along the blanket.

"I just thought we both could use some time alone away from everything." I replied hoping she didn't catch on to my nervousness.

"You could have just done that at your castle and I could've done in my room at Duel Academy. What are you up to Varc?"

 _"Shit, she figured it out."_ I thought mentally punching myself in the head.

"Varc, you haven't answered my question yet," She said as she waved her hand into front of my face. "And don't try to lie your way out of this."

"You want the truth?"

"Yes. The whole truth. I've been told enough lies in my life."

"The truth is when I left you in that field, I went back to my castle. Zarc and Ray were waiting for me saying that they were going to get an apartment together in Miami City and were waiting for me to make a gateway there. After they left I wandered the halls of my castle, and it was quiet. I felt lonely, but what really hit that loneliness home was the throne room. Instead of there being only one chair meant for the king, there were two set side by side. I when I saw that this castle wasn't meant for one person, it was meant for a king and his family," I answered truthfully staring blankly into the empty sky. "I know it sound stupid but I kinda thought you might want to live there with me."

"Me? Why me?" Selena asked staring me with her emerald eyes. "You could chosen any other girl from across the four dimensions, so why me?"

"Because after I split you and your 'sisters' apart I saw you eyeing your them even Ray standing close to one of my brothers, then you turned to Yuri, who didn't even give two shits about anyone else. So I thought you were lonely, like me," I replied sitting meeting her emerald eyes with my Amber ones.

"I would have been fine. You didn't have to-"

"Let me finish. I've never been one to believe in 'love at first sight', until I met you for the first time. All of the other girls I been with have always had some kind of flaw, so I began the kind of person who could pick out the flaws of a person just my looking at the way they talked or acted. But when I saw you, I could find any flaws in you. I didn't know if it was the universe telling me that you were the one or if you were genuine perfect," I finish pouring us both drinks from a bottle as she blushed a little. _"Oh god, I hope she doesn't hate me for this."_

"You really think that?" She asked after I handed her one the drinks. "Your not lying to me are you Varc?"

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me I'm lying." I replied as she stared into my Amber eyes

"I guess you really mean that," She finally said after staring into my eyes after a while. "So what now?"

"I may or may not have made you something…" I said lowering my voice due to lack of confidence while downing my drink in one go. _"Come on Varc! You're a king for god's sake! Grow a pair and tell her you love her!"_

At the mention of a gift other than the picnic she perked up. "Really? What is it?"

"Well," I responded reaching behind me through a small Tachyon Gateway for a medium sized silver box with Light blue ribboning. "Here it's not much though, I was kinda on a time crunch."

"Well thank you. For the gift and the picnic" Selena said undoing the ribbon while I started sweat dropping hoping she would like it. "Oh my god. This is beautiful Varc. where did you get this?"

She was holding up a silver serpent like Dragon necklace similar to Yuya's pendant, with the crystal the dragon was curling around being Emerald. "Well actually I made it, the idea came to mind after I figured out that I could shift into a dragon, so I made a mold for the for the Dragon out of some silver I found while in dragon form searching for the emerald. I also had extra silver and emerald so I made these," I replied holding out a smaller back box out to her. "Hope you like them."

She set the necklace back in its box before taking the smaller box and opening it. "My god Varc, How? These are amazing. I don't know what to say. Only that I didn't get or make you anything."

"That's fine, I kinda surprised you with all this." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her up and towards the lake. "But there is one thing that you can give me."

"What?"

"An answer to this question. Will you come live with me in my castle?" I asked staring into her emerald eyes while the sun set on the lake behind us.

"What about all my stuff? What about everyone else?" She asked.

"We'll move it. And we'll tell them, eventually."

"Then, yes Varc. I would love to live wi-" She didn't get to finish before I abruptly pressed my lips against hers. But she left her though drift away while wrapping her arms around my neck.

After separating we turned to see the sunset reflecting over the lake. "Perfect end to our first date don't you think?" I asked glancing over at my new girlfriend. Term still had that that taste to it. _"I really hope Yuri won't kill me after see us…"_

"Yeah, even after a not so perfect start." She replied before my duel disk started ringing. Sighing I answered.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Varc Where in the world are you? I've been looking for you everywhere." Zarc muttered.

"I'm in the same dimension as my Castle. Why?" I replied look over to Selena who just shrugged her shoulders. "This better be important Zarc, you're kinda interrupting something right now."

"Okay good to know. Meet at the LDS duel field at around 9 p.m. okay. And if you could find Selena too, that'd be great." Zarc said while Selena started giggling.

"That's in 20 minutes Zarc, but Alright. Would you mind telling me why?" I asked raising an eyebrow fully aware that he couldn't me me.

"It's a surprise." He quickly replied before cutting the call.

"Well that was strange," I said putting my duel disk away walking back over towards Selena who had put on the necklace I made her. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks, so do we have to be somewhere?" She asked slipping the box into the basket along with everything else.

"Yeah, The LDS duel field at 9 pm. Zarc didn't tell me why though."

* * *

Meanwhile at the LDS duel field Declan, Zarc, and Ray had gathered all of the lancers along with Yugo, Yuri, Rin, Yuto, Lulu, Dennis, and Sora. And all were currently sitting up for the biggest prank on Varc as a congratulation party for saving the four dimensions.

"Alright, Yuri, Dennis, Sora, take the rest of Lancers aside from Yuya, Sylvio, and Shay and go put on the Obelisk Force uniforms. Don't forget the Ancient Gear decks!" Zarc Instructed. "Yuya take Lulu, Shay, Rin, Yuto, Yugo, and Sylvio, and stand over there. And Yuya, don't forget your line."

"Got it," was his response.

The plan Zarc hatched was coming to fruition. He just hoped his brother had gained a sense of humor over the years. Because if he didn't, they would have a huge problem on their hands. Brushing the thought away Zarc then jogged to meet Ray and Declan in the control room.

* * *

Selena and I walked hand in hand towards the LDS duel field. Just before coming to the corner of the duel field I grabbed Selena. "Just so they don't suspect a thing I want you to go in first okay?"

"Why?"

"I just don't know how some of them will react."

"You mean Yuri?"

"Yeah, mainly him. I just-" but she silenced me with a kiss.

"Don't worry I understand. Yuri can be, impulsive."

She then left towards the duel field.

* * *

 **[Selena POV]**

 _"I wonder why we have to be here though"_ I thought walking into the LDS Duel field seeing no one in sight.

* * *

 **[3rd person POV]**

As Selena walked into the dark empty duel field a shady figure slowly crept up behind her. Before she could turn to leave the shady figure bound a gagged her faster then she could fight back, then carried her farther away from the entrance.

* * *

 **[Varc POV]**

"Well let's get this over with." I told myself after waiting a few minutes after Selena left. "Let's see what Zarc has planned"

As I walked into the darkened duel field, I began to wonder what Zarc had in mind. Before seeing Sylvio sent flying back towards me with his activated duel disk on his arm.

"Sylvio what happened?"

"They ambushed us. I tried to save them but they were to many of them." He struggled out before passing out.

I walked farther into the duel field before all of the lights suddenly turned on revealing that I was surrounded by a group of funny looking soldiers.

"Surrender before Obelisk Force!" one if them said.

"You're outnumbered Varc,"

 _"Wait I know that voice."_ I thought before looking up at Yuri standing on top of a large platform with a number of Obelisk force behind him.

"Give up Varc, you can't win." he said giving me his trademark grin.

"You do realise that you're fight a King with an platoon of, form what i've been told pushovers right?" I asked raising my trademark eyebrow before I heard someone in the background.

"Varc it's a Trap!" It was Yuya.

"Shut Him up, and bring Indigo haired one to me." I heard Yuri mutter.

"Yes sir," a Obelisk force member nodded before heading off to silence Yuya. after a while he brought to one Yuri requested before him, and my soul instantly froze. He had Selena. She was bound and gagged, but mostly unhurt.

"Well Varc you didn't think I wouldn't take notice of Selena's new Jewelry? Hmm." He called out fingering Selena's necklace.

"Yuri don't lay one hand on her!" I yelled with a little roar behind it.

"Or what? You're done there and I'm up here. So what are you going to do about it?" He smugly replied once again fingering Selena's necklace, pushing my emotions over the edge. But time seemed to stop as I was think of what dragon to shift into.

 _"Felgrand Dragon, no. Arkbrave. no. Oh I got it! A hydra!"_ I thought as time seemed to return to normal as I slowly started to shift not wanting to give away my plan.

"You lot can dispose of him now." Yuri commanded his ground force. They all then proceeded to summon varieties of ancient gear monsters ranging from hunting hounds to Chaos Giants.

"Yuri. Huge Mistake," I called out as my form was quickly replaced with that of a hydra a large if not larger than the Chaos Giants much to everyone's shock.

"You never said he could turn into a hydra!" Yuri muttered into his duel disk.

"I was not aware that he had this ability." a voice responded before cutting out.

My currently 9 heads let out a growl before tearing through the ranks of Obelisk force. "Get in there add help them" Yuri yelled before activate his duel disk.

I continued to rampage through Obelisk force before clawing my way up the platform then exchanging my hydra for my human form.

"Yuri, let everyone go, because for your sake. I don't want to eat you." I calmly asked before Yuri impromptuly summoned his starving Venom Fusion dragon and telling it to to take Selena towards LDS tower.

"Not a chance yuri!" I yelled as I tackle Yuri to the ground. Causing his Starving Venom card to slip partially off his duel disk. I then Shifted into my Dragon King Form and took after the plant-like dragon. Yuri then took the card off his duel disk slipping it into his deck box standing up.

The dragon I was chase suddenly disappeared signaling that Yuri had taken the card off his duel disk. I then dive bombed so that I would be under Seleana as she flew. As I caught her I used my tail to ungag and unbound her. "You got to stop falling from high places Selena." I snickered slowly floating down to the ground. Before I could set her down, for the second time that night I was blinded by the sudden turning on of many lights at once. When my eyes had adjusted to the light levels I was met with many gawking faces.

"Uhh, Varc why are you Carrying Selena Bridal Style?" Yugo asked being to only one with a straight face at the moment excluding Selena and me.

"Maybe because I just caught her and haven't had a chance to set her down yet, 'cause ya'll decided to bombard my eyes with tons of bright mother fucking lights," I replied still pissed off the Yuri had betrayed us. I then set Selena down. "Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on before I leave to go find Yuri and deep fried him."

"Bro, calm down, it was a set up. We need more to set up, and I didn't want to push the time back, so I just had Yuri take some LDS students, dress them up as Obelisk force to stall you, to no avail though," Zarc explained walking out from behind Yugo. "You still haven't gotten a sense of humor."

"I don't think it would have matter if I had a sense of humor anyway. I was mainly focused on getting my girlfriend away from the hands of that bastard Yuri," I replied still pissed off, while part of my statement had everyone even Yugo and Zarc staring at me with wide eyes. They then turned to Selena, who made no movements, and then back to me. Then my cold, emotionless side came through. "Unless you all want to mounted and hung in the halls of my castle, I suggest you stop staring at me. Or my girlfriend."

Everyone immediately snapped out of their trance and started to bombard us with questions. I gave Selena that 'get behind me' look and she instantly knew what to do as I shifted into Armed Dragon Lv 7 and let out a low but assertive growl. Selena then spoke up while I shifted into human form. "We'll explain everything just give us some space. Varc is still very pissed at Yu-"

"Damn right I am," I interjected before she could finish. "Where is the little two timing son of a bitch anyway?"

"I got him!" Shay yelled carrying Yuri by the collar towards the front of the crowd. "He was trying to make a run for it."

As Shay stopped in front of me Yuri avoided make eye contact with me. "Yuri, due pray tell why you decided to, how should I word this, antagonize my girlfriend?" I asked in a cold, dead the last word I said make him go bug-eyed. while Zarc's eyes shown in realization. "Care to explain yourself?"

But before I could get some answers he used the teleport function on his duel disk to warp out. "I'll get him, eventually. Now my question still stands unanswered. What the hell is going on here?"

"We thought you would like a party in celebration of beating Zarc, or rather the darkness that controlled him." Zuzu answered somewhat quietly.

"And who's Idea was this?" I asked.

"Z-Zarc's," Sylvio stuttered still shocked from the threats I made earlier.

"Zarc?"

"Yeah." he replied

"You know as well as I that I don't like parties." I stated look directly at his golden eyes.

"I know, I just thought that, for saving the dimensions that you could use a party." He answered gesturing to the decorations. "So I had this set up."

"Well you could have just invited me. It would have saved Yuri's life." I replied in my ice cold tone.

"Yeah, he could've, in fact that's what I suggested." Ray spoke up glaring at Zarc from next to Declan.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore because you're here now so enjoy your party." Zarc said after shaking off the glares he was getting from Ray.

"Sorry no can do, to many things to do. I have to find Yuri's personal garden and torch all of his plants, I gotta create a new dimension by combining the current five, and them got to help my girlfriend move in. So I'm completely booked. But you all can witness me combine the dimensions. And no, I won't bring back the original dimension, I'm just taking the four major cities, Duel Academy, and my Castle and creating a united Dimension."

"I see nothing wrong with that." Zarc said as I got all signs of approval.

"You might want to sit down for this." I suggested before shifting into my Dragon King form and placing my hands on the ground.

* * *

 **[Varc POV]**

After a painstaking hour of harnessing my power into uniting the dimensions into one united dimension. I had finally done it, being at LDS at the time we were now in the heart of the Pendulum District. "There we go guys," I groaned before falling backwards and shifting back into my street clothes. "One united dimension. Welcome to the city of Avalon. Now I'm going to take a nap."

I then dozed off like there was no tomorrow. Everyone seeing that I wouldn't wake up for the world started to pack up there things and left to explore the new combined city of Avalon. Leave Zarc, Ray, and Selena to Attempt to wake me up so I could take Selena to my Castle, which was now settle on a medium sized Island in the middle of a giant lake at the center of the city.

* * *

 **[Selena POV]**

"Nice necklace Selena, did Varc get it for you? And how do we wake him up?" Ray asked leaning against Zarc's shoulder. I wouldn't ask what was going on between them.

"No, he actually made it." I replied moving it idly.

"I may have an idea." Zarc perked up before Ray shot a glare that silenced him.

"I think I know what'll work," I said walking over to Varc and placing my lips on his. He woke up within the next 5 seconds.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" he groggily asked sitting up.

"I have no idea where your castle is so I need you to open a gateway there. Kay?"

"Sure, no problem, but after this I'm sleeping for the next 3 days. Uniting dimensions takes a lot outta you." He replied opening the gateway.

* * *

 **[Varc POV]**

We said our goodbyes to Zarc and Ray before walking through the barely open gateway, which mind you I was struggling to keep open. After arriving at our castle I took Selena's hand and pulled her towards the castle to show her all of its glory.

* * *

Card Shack:

Monsters:

Tachyon King Infinus Level 7 (Warrior/Pendulum) [Light] {Atk 2700/Def 2200} ~13~

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if Tachyon Queen Nadir is in your other Pendulum zone you can: Banish on 'Tachyon' monster from your graveyard; target one spell or trap card in your graveyard and activate it as if it conditions were properly met.

Tachyon Queen Nidar Level 6 (Spellcaster/Pendulum) [Light] {Atk 2200/Def 1100} ~0~

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn If you are the only one who has pendulum scales set, you can target one monster on the field and negate its effects and reduce it's attack points to zero! And as long as you have Tachyon King Infinus in your other pendulum zone your opponent cannot activate spell, traps, or monster effects in response to this effect.

Felgrand Eon Dragon Level 8 (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 3000/Def 2500} ~?~

Pendulum Effect: Unknown

Monster Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from the hand by Pendulum Summoning it. When this card destroys a monster by battle you can target that monster; banish it, and this card gains Atk points equal to that monster's level x 300.

Ark Tachyon Dragon Level 7 (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2600/Def 1700} ~1~

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; return it to the deck.

Monster Effect: When a Tachyon monster you control is targeted for an attack: you can can banish one other Tachyon or Eon card from your graveyard to negate the attack and summon this card from the graveyard or face-up in the extra deck in defense position.

Felgrand Eon Sentinel Level 8 (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 3000/Def 2300} ~?~

Pendulum Effect: Unknown

Monster Effect: Unknown

Tachyon Squire Level 4 (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 1500/Def 1000} ~?~

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn during either player's turn: You can target one 'Tachyon' monster one your side of the field; It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

Monster Effect: Unknown

Tachyon Eon Revenant Level 8 (Fiend/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 3200/Def 0}

Monster Effect: Cannot be normal summon/Set. Must be Special Summoned by the following effect. If a spell card you control is negated and sent to the graveyard or banished (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only summon one 'Tachyon Eon Revenant' per turn this way. When this card is Special Summoned you can target up to 2 Spell/Trap cards on the field; destroy them.

Stormtail Tachyon Dragon Level 7 (Dragon/Synchro/Effect) [Wind] {Atk 2500/Def 2000}

Monster Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters

When this card is Synchro Summoned: all monsters on your opponent controls lose 500 Atk, then this card gain 500 Atk for every monster your opponent controls. When this card leaves the field (By battle or an opponent's card effect) you can target one 'Tachyon' or 'Eon' monster in your graveyard; Special Summon ignoring its summoning conditions. You can only use this Effect of 'Stormtail Tachyon Dragon' once per turn.

Tachyon Cloud Dragon Level 2 (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 300/Def 200} ~?~

Pendulum Effect: Unknown

Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 'Tachyon' monster from your Deck, but it cannot activate its effects this turn.

Tachyon Dragon King Varc Level 12 (Dragon/Fusion/Effect) [Light] {Atk 0/Def 0}

Monster Effect: This gains 500 Atk for every Dragon-type monster in your graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: When this card battles an opponent's monster whose Attack in lower then its original Atk; double any battle damage.

Lord of Tachyon Galaxy Level 9 (Warrior/Fusion/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 3200/Def 2500}

Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 other 'Tachyon' monster is on my field; double its attack points until the end of this turn.

 **Spells**

Tachyon History Altercation (Quick-Play Spell)

Effect: Discard your entire hand, then Declare one monster type; all monsters in your graveyard become the declared type until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 'Tachyon History Altercation' per duel.

Tachyon Castle of Eons (Field Spell)

Effect: 'Tachyon' and 'Eon' cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: You can target one 'Tachyon' or 'Eon' card in your graveyard; shuffle it back into the deck, then draw 1 card.

Tachyon Galaxy Call (Normal Spell)

Effect: Once per turn: You can add 1 'Tachyon' card from your from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. At the end of your turn: If that card is still in your hand; Banish it Face down.

Knights of Eon Dragon (Quick-Play Spell)

Effect: Target 2 Dragon-type monsters you control: Special Summon from you deck 2 Warrior-Type monster whose combined levels do not exceed that of the 2 targeted dragon-type monsters. You can only activate 1 'Knights of Eon Dragon' per turn.

Overlay Fusion (Normal Spell)

Effect: Once per turn if you control at least 4 monsters: XYZ Summon and Fusion Summon using Monsters you control as materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.


	2. Chapter 2 - Caedos

**Well this is a shorter Chapter, but a good one none the less. Hope you guy enjoy this Second Chapter of Varc rule as Dragon King. Something about that title worries me about some one though. But who?  
Age Reminder: Counterparts: 16, Varc: 16, Zarc & Ray: 19, Everyone else: Who cares for right now.**

* * *

 **One Year Later...**

After helping Selena move into my castle in the newly united city of Avalon. I finally felt that everything was right as it should be. Everyone was getting used to the fact that the four Dimensions had become one due a citywide broadcast from Leo Corporation. And of course everyone asked who caused this major change. And Leo Corp. did their best to give a truthful answer while not giving my home location away. Because like anyone else, I like my privacy. On occasion someone would arrive at the gates of my castle trying to sell some random junk or cookies, and on occasion I would shift into a dragon and scare them off. But you know what, almost nothing surprises me anymore, aside from the occasional mental break down of anyone who asked me where they could find the Dragon King. little did they know that they had already found him, but keeping on the down low I would only go out in my street clothes consisting of a black and silver hoodie, dark blue jeans, my black duel disk, and my Silver glasses. Zarc had lost most of his cards when he was split for the second time, so Ray and I helped him assemble a new deck, I had even given him the **Crystal Chaos Awakening** Ritual spell and **Chaos Crystal Ritual Dragon** to be his new ace monster, since our other brothers now owned the other four dimensional dragons. But now Selena and I were on our way to You Show Duel school. Where Zarc and Selena had gotten teaching jobs, while I ran the small card shop in one of the old unused classrooms as will as being a 'school duel tutor' for many of the younger students. They since then they had to expand the school because of the number of applications. The school was the second most popular school other than LDS.

"How does it feel?" I asked Selena looking at You Show which was now about 5 times the size it was originally stepping out of a Tachyon Gateway behind Selena.

"It feels good. You helped You Show get the recognition it needed." She replied as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as the gateway closed behind us.

"You mean we. All of us helped. I only gave You Show more space to expand when I merged the dimensions."

"I guess. When are you going to go public with the whole Dragon King thing anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe at the next big tournament. But don't quote me that." I replied holding the door open for her.

"Hey!" someone called grabbing my attention from my girlfriend, which very fews things could do; chief among them being Yoko Sakaki's cooking. "Is it too late to apply?"

"I'll let you handle that, since I have classes to teach. See ya later babe." Selena said leaving me to deal with the exhausted kid who was no older than me.

The boy had Coal Black hair and heterochromatic eyes, one being a crimson red and the other being a deep navy blue. "Well, Semester was already started so unless you want to play catch up, I would wait until next semester kid," I said still looking at his eyes reminding me of Yuya's Odd-eyes cards. "What's your name by chance?"

"My name is Cameron, Cameron Caedos. But due to my Dueling Style most people have given me the nickname Havoc."

"And why is that?"

"Oh, it's because of my Ace monster. Havoc-Eyes Desolation Dragon." He replied holding out the card for me to see.

"Level 8, 3000 attack points, 2500 defense points, dark, when summoned: destroy all other cards on the field. Interesting," I mutter looking over the card's stats. "Come on in and I see what I can due about your enrollment. By the way my name's Varc."

"Yes! Nice to meet you Varc, I can't believe a duel school is finally taking me in!" He cheered.

"What do mean finally?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there."

"Well there is, but you see that when we duel for my entrance exam." he replied sweat dropping.

I let the subject drop and started asking how he found out about You Show. He said that he just heard about it and how it was the second most popular duel school, with the firsts being LDS and the third being Duel Academy. So he thought he see the school that pioneered Pendulum summoning. After a fair bit of a one-sided conversation with Daisetsu, he finally arrived at the principal's office. Zuzu had suggested that her Father step down as principal and let Ray handle that job while he along with Zarc had become to school's to main Duel Coaches. Before entering I knocked.

"Come in," Ray smiled looking up from behind her desk. "Varc what brings you here?"

"Well Cameron here wants to enroll, and I already told him that he would be behind on some things but he says he's willing to put in the work," I replied bowing respectfully. "I already have some ideas for his entrance exam, but your going to need to gather the student body in the main Solid Vision Arena."

"Then I'll leave you to it then Varc. I'll make the announcement in ten minutes." She replied as Cameron and I took our leave.

"Come on let go to the Solid Vision arena," I said once the door was closed.

"Alright! I wonder how strong my opponent will be?"

 _You have no idea how strong._ I thought bringing a smile to my face.

* * *

 **Ten Minutes later**

"Will everyone please head over to the main Solid Vision Arena and take a seat in the stands. Thank you"

We heard Ray's voice over the loudspeaker and started to hurry to the main Duel arena. When we got there it was almost packed, save for a few classes that had yet to arrive.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"So this is where you've come to lay destruction next," A hooded figure said standing on top of a building near You Show. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

* * *

 **Varc POV**

" _I finally get to use my deck for an entrance exam. Those test decks are too generic."_ I thought sorting through my cards stopping on the **Tachyon Dragon King - Varc** card before putting it in my deck box. " _I can't reveal who I am yet. If it comes to the student's lives, then I'll use my power, but only then."_

After sorting through my deck I slip into my black duel disk and walked through the door. The arena was filled with the entire student body, 600 kids in total, all waiting to see what they had been called here for, then Cameron walked in the other side.

"Alright Cameron, This is your entrance exam." I called out much to the boy's surprise.

"In front of all these people?"

"We teach entertainment dueling here, and if you can't wow the crowd, then you can just pack up and leave."

"Nah, I'm here to stay!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" I replied as he activated his duel disk. "Now Say it with me everyone!"

"'Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field! Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION!" The Student body chanted as my silver energy blade assembled itself looking like Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's wing.

"DUEL!" Cameron and I yelled at the same time as action cards were spread around the arena.

 **Cameron - 4000**

 **Varc - 4000**

"I be making the first move! I draw! First I activate the **Desolation City - Paradise** field spell. And with its effect, I'm allowed to special summon 1 'Desolation' monster from my hand. Come forth! **Desolation Gargoyle** Level 3 ~8~ Rock/Pendulum/Normal [Earth] {Atk 1000→1500/Def 1800} in defense mode!" He yelled as a ruined city enveloped the field and a stone gargoyle with several chunks missing from its body appeared in front of him. "Now because I control a 'Desolation' monster I can summon **Desolation** **Forgotten Falcon** Level 5 (Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2000→2500/Def 1500}! I'll set one card facedown. With that I'll end my turn."

A mechanical Bird with many parts missing soon joined his gargoyle on the field. He it seems that he could have done more, but I'll capitalize on his misplay!

"My Turn! I Draw! Now with **Scale 1 Felgrand Eon Dragon** and **Scale 11 Felgrand Eon Sentinel** I set the Pendulum Scale!" I yelled as my aged Felgrand dragon and his Human Partner rose to the top on my pendulum scales. "Now swing far pendulum, mend the scars through eons! I pendulum summon! Appear **Ark Tachyon Dragon** Level 7 ~1~ (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2600/Def 1700}, **Stormtail Tachyon Prince Aoes** Level 3 (Warrior/Tuner/Effect) [Light] {Atk 1500/Def 1800}, and **Tachyon Squire** Level 4 ~3~ (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 1500/Def 1000}!"

"Whoa, so this is the one of a kind Tachyon deck."

"Yeah, now pay attention. Now I tune my level 4 Tachyon Squire with my level 3 Stormtail Tachyon Princes Aoes!" I yelled as my Squire and prince jumped into the air, the latter turning into 3 red lightning bolt rings. "Born of Thunder, sent through time. I call forth one of the Timemaster Dragons! Arise level 7! **Stormtail Tachyon Dragon** Level 7 (Dragon/Synchro/Effect) [Wind] {Atk 2500/Def 2000}!"

As the storm clouds dissipated, before me stood a tall bipedal dragon with mechanical wings and jaw blades. "Now his effect activates! Lowering all of your monsters Atk by 500 and increasing his by 500 for every monster you control!" I yelled as my dragon Let out a loud roar that sounded like charging electricity as his wings extended revealing jet engines syphoned the energy from Cameron's monsters

 **(Desolation Gargoyle Atk:1500→1000)**

 **(Desolation Forgotten Falcon Atk: 2500→2000)**

 **(Stormtail Tachyon Dragon Atk: 2500→3500)**

"Oh crap…"

"And that's not all! Now I activate the spell card: **Knights of Eon Dragon**! **Adding Tachyon King Infinus** Level 7 (Warrior/Pendulum) [Light] {Atk 2700/Def 2200} ~13~ and **Royal Tachyon Knight** Level 5 (Warrior/Effect) [Light] {Atk 2300/Def 1800}! Now by discarding Royal Tachyon Knight I can add **Tachyon Queen Nadir** Level 6 (Spellcaster/Pendulum) [Light] {Atk 2200/Def 1100} ~0~ to my hand!" I said discarding my Knight and adding my Queen to my hand. "Next I activate Wavering Eyes! Destroying my 2 set pendulum scales! With the destruction of my 2 pendulum scales you take 500 damage and I get to add 1 pendulum monster from my deck to my hand!"

"Really!?"

 **(Cameron - 4000→3500)**

"Yup now I activate Card of Sanctity! So we both draw until we have six cards. Now with Scale 13 Tachyon King Infinus and Scale 0 Tachyon Queen Nadir I reset the Pendulum Scale! Now Pendulum of Eon, with your rulers in place allow me to access the past, present, and future! I Pendulum Summon! Arise Felgrand Eon Dragon and Ark Tachyon Eon Dragonkin **Level 6 (Dragon/Tuner/Effect) [Light] {Atk 2200/Def 1200}**!" I passionately said placing the cards on my duel disk as a familiar dragon and a new dragon wearing ornate Silver armor joined my other 2 dragons on my field. Then taking a new card from my hand. "Now the conditions are met!"

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked puzzled at what I just said, and I just continued like he didn't ask.

"When I control exactly 4 dragon-type monsters with different names, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!" Yelled placing the card on my duel disk in attack mode.

I then turned around facing the back wall. Staring at it. "It is time My friend."

"Time for what?" Everyone asked.

I didn't answer as a Tachyon gateway opened behind. I turned to face the bleachers, where Selena was glaring daggers at me. Fog seeped out of the lower half of the gateway as a loud rumble could be heard from a distance. There was silence from everyone until Cameron spoke up. "What's with the rumbling."

"Dragon older history. Emperor of Time, Master of Eons! Break free of your prison to serve the dragon king! Appear for the first time in over 10,000 years! **Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon Level 10 (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 3500/Def 2500} ~0/13~**!" I yelled turning around as a large dragon with a similar demographic to Yuya's Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon but with subtle differences. With clocks in its eyes, and a trio of rings similar to Yuya's Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon walked through the Tachyon Gateway rumbling the school with each step it took.

"Well, he's pretty big," Cameron gulped looking up at the large dragon before a smirk broke onto his face. "And with his summoning I chain the Quick-Play Spell card: **Desolation Desperate Fusion**! Now I can fusion summon 1 'Desolation' monster from my extra deck, as long as I negate its effect until the end of this turn! So I fuse the Desolation Forgotten Falcon on my field with the **Desolation Wanderer - Buster** Level 7 (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2600/Def 2300} ~1~ in my hand!"

" _I wasn't expecting this, but then again I did fuse the dimensions"_ I mentally noted as his bird and a cloaked Buster Blader swirled into the vortex.

"Ancient Steel forged in darkness. Lost through time and Ruin. Revived by the people you tried to destroy. Fight with them forevermore! Arise Level 8! **Heartland** **Desolation** **Gear** **Giant** Level 8 (Machine/Fusion/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 3500/Def 2000}!" Cameron chanted as an Rusted, hobbled back together Ancient Gear Chaos Giant Appeared in front of him.

"One of your Aces?"

"Yup! Standing in all his-" Cameron confidently said before Desolation Gear Giant's knee buckled and it came crashing down.

"Well, I think the proper term would stood." I replied jumping on one of Stormtail Tachyon Dragon's shoulder armor plates.

"Come on, we prepared for this, and you still manage to fall." Cameron Sighed with his head in his hand.

As Desolation Gear Giant stood up, I heard what sounded like low static buzz. Before along with everyone else in the arena hearing: "I like to see you try and Stand out here. See how you like it. I rusting in places I didn't even know I had. You don't even know the half of my struggles."

"Now is not the time. Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Cameron Pestered the robot.

"Uhh, Cameron. Care to tell me why your giant robot is talking?" I asked vocalizing the student's thoughts.

Holding up his duel disk revealed it all. The images on all of his monster cards were blank. "Now I see, and if we can get back to the duel, I believe it is still my turn. Now the first effect of my Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon! It gains Atk equal to the total number of Special Summoned monsters times 500!"

 **Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon (Atk 3500→6500)**

"You really aren't holding back. Just how I like my opponents."

"Good to see you've noticed. Now I activate the second effect of my dragon! By discarding 1 card, I can target 1 monster that either in my graveyard or face-up in my extra deck and equip it to my dragon, then my dragon gian its Atk points! I choose Felgrand Eon Sentinel!" I yelled as the spirit of my fallen warrior stood atop my ace dragon.

 **Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon (Atk 6500→9500)**

"Nani! 9500 Atk points!" Cameron gasped stepping backwards.

"Yeah, Now some might consider this overkill. But what the hell! I activate Tachyon Fusion! Fusing together my Ark Tachyon Dragon and Ark Tachyon Eon Dragonkin! Arise Lord of Tachyon Galaxy!"

"I feel as if that monster had something to do with the defeat of that large black dragon a year ago…" Cameron muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh you have no idea. I activate his effect! Doubling my Stormtail Tachyon Dragon's Atk points! Now Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon Attack Heartland Desolation Gear Giant with _Myrios Tachyon Helix Of Amaranthinos_!" I Yelled from Stormtail's Shoulder as Eon-Eyes' three rings opened Tachyon Grateways where the beams of energy started to twist into on powerful stream.

 **(Stormtail Tachyon Dragon Atk: 3500→7000)**

"Not a chance! I activate the trap card: **Desolation Signal Flare**! This negates your Attack and allows me to Special Summon 1 'Desolation Wanderer' from my Hand, Deck, or Extra Deck ignoring its summoning conditions. And if that monster was an Xyz monster, this card and 1 other Desolation monster in my graveyard become its Overlay Units! Come to my aid **Desolation Wanderer - Utopia Rank 4 (Warrior/Xyz/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2500/Def 2000}**! Now I attach Desolation Signal Flare and Desolation Forgotten Falcon to my Utopia and become its overlay units!" Cameron Yelled as a Warrior that used to don Gold and White armor appeared wearing a tattered cloak allowing only let us see less than half his body.

"That just cost you the game, but nice try."

"And what do you mean by that."

"That was your last face-down card, and your monsters have no attack negating effects. So I now Attack Desolation Wanderer - Utopia with Stormtail Tachyon Dragon! _Tempus Nova Fulmination Discharge_!" I said leaping onto Eon-Eyes' Back. "Now I chain the Action card **Evasion**! Targeting my Stormtail and negating its attack."

"What?! Why?" The Students Asked shocked that I would negate my own Attack that would win me the duel.

"Now all of you are most likely wondering why I would negate my own attack. I did it so I could Activate the Quick-play Spell: **Double or Nothing**! Now my Dragon's Attack point are doubled, but most importantly it can attack again!"

"Wait what?!" Cameron and his monsters sweatdropped seeing Stormtail Tachyon Dragon enveloped in a Red Aura.

 **(Stormtail Tachyon Dragon Atk: 7000→14000)**

"Now I say again, but this time say it with me Everyone!" I called to the student body.

"Stormtail Tachyon Dragon! Attack Desolation Wanderer - Utopia! With _Tempus Nova Fulmination Discharge_!" I yelled along with every Student standing up from the bleachers.

Stormtail Fired his Discharge of Electricity from it's maw at Utopia and Cameron could do was smile as his monster was blown to particles.

 **Cameron: 3500→0**

 **Winner: Varc**

I walked over to him as the Solid Vision Turned itself off to conserve power, but our monsters, excluding Utopia still remained in the arena for about ten seconds after it had shut off. "Good game Cameron, I see potential in you."

"Yeah, thanks. I guess I'll just pack up my things and leave you lot be until next Semester." He replied hanging his head low.

I started to bark out laughing, catching the attention of many students who were being lead out by teachers to go home. "You really think that in order to enroll, you had to win? That's the funniest thing I've heard all week," but he just looked at me as if I had just shot his dog and was laughing about it. "Look, the goal of this match wasn't for you to win, but for you to lose."

"Wait, what?"

"See it this way. If you had won, what next? You just beat someone who was probably one of the best Duelists here, excluding the students. But because you lost, that shows that you still need to grow as a duelist. You have great connections with your cards, the only thing left is the skill and wisdom to use them to their fullest potential." It felt weird to tell someone who most likely only a year younger then me something like this. He then nodded his head as Selena, Zarc, and Ray walked over to us.

"Now I just have to figure out when to practice," He Scratched his head chuckling. "At a place to bunk."

"Varc, Cameron great dueling," Zarc praised walking with his arm over Ray's Shoulders. "So Cameron, will we be more of your deck when you come in for practice?"

"Most likely, in that duel I didn't even get to summon my Ace," He replied looking directly at Zarc. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Most likely not." The rest of us replied quickly hoping he would figure out that Zarc was 'The Big Black Dragon'.

"It's probably just my imagination," He chuckled throwing our supsionsions out the window before turning to Selena. "But I do remember you from this morning. All though I didn't catch your name."

"Its Selena. I just have one question for you." She replied with a friendly smile.

"What is is."

"Your last name. What does it mean? And why is it different from your Parent's last names"

"Caedos. It means death in some ancient language my father used to study," He replied half heartedly. "Answering the second question. When I was born, my mother didn't make it. My father blamed me. So he named me after the thing that took the woman he loved from him; Death. After that my Father was a vague part of my life. When I started school, I had to walk 5 miles there and back. Eventually I found the only thing I could call family at around the age of 4: Havoc-Eyes Desolation Dragon. So I kept the card in my front shirt pocket for the rest of the day. When I got home I wanted to show my dad what I found, but he was passed out on the couch hold a beer, while 10 other empty bottles lay at the base of the couch. So when I was about 12, I packed my things and ran away leaving the drunken bastard to his own devices." He solemnly stated with little to no emotion in his voice.

"Well maybe h-"

"Nope he hadn't changed. A month after I left he was found dead on the living room floor. Cause of death: Heroin overdose." And with that he walked away leaving the rest of us to our own devices, Selena I then started to run after him while Zarc and Ray were left shock with Cameron's bluntness.

* * *

 **Cameron POV**

I left the school directly after the teachers started asking about my father and the life I had before I left the living hell. I walked through the door with my deck in hand.

"Cameron! Wait!"

I turned to see Varc and Selena running through the door. I sighed and stopped walking away from the school to hear what they wanted to say.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I replied placing my deck in my deck box.

"Can you keep a secret?" Selena replied looking between me and Varc.

"Yeah, Why?" I asked as he looked for any bystanders.

"Well, let me show you," Varc responded holding out his hand. But what really surprised me was the fact that he opened the same gateway he did during the duel, but smaller.

"Wait. How are you doing that? I thought that was just a summoning animation from the solid vision."

And they just walked through it, leaving me gawking in front of the school before Varc stuck his head out of the gateway. "You just going to stand there or are you going to follow us?"

Returning to reality I sighed and walked towards the gateway.

* * *

Card Shack

Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon Level 10 (Dragon/Pendulum/Effect) [Light] {Atk 3500/Def 2500} ~0/13~

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if this card is in your pendulum zone, target 1 pendulum monster you control: Place this card from your pendulum Zone to your monster zone and if you do; place the targeted monster in your pendulum zone.  
Monster Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned(From your hand) by having 4 dragon-type monsters with different names on your side of the field, then can be Pendulum Summoned from the Extra deck. Unaffected by other cards effects. When this card is summoned: You can have this card gain Atk equal to the number of Special Summoned monsters on the field x 500 until the end of this turn. Once per turn by discarding 1 card: You can Target 1 'Tachyon' or 'Eon' monster in your graveyard or face-up in your Extra deck; equip that monster to this card, this card gain Atk equal to the original Atk of the equipped monster. If this card were to be destroyed by battle: You can send the equipped monster instead. You can only control 1 'Eon-Eyes Arc Tachyon Dragon'.

Stormtail Tachyon Dragon Level 7 (Dragon/Synchro/Effect) [Wind] {Atk 2500/Def 2000}

Monster Effect: 1 'Stormtail' Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned: all monsters on your opponent controls lose 500 Atk, then this card gain 500 Atk for every monster your opponent controls. When this card leaves the field (By battle or an opponent's card effect) you can target 1 'Tachyon' or 'Eon' monster in your graveyard; Special Summon ignoring its summoning conditions. You can only use this Effect of 'Stormtail Tachyon Dragon' once per turn.

Stormtail Tachyon Prince Aoes Level 3 (Warrior/Tuner/Effect) [Light] {Atk 1500/Def 1800}

Monster Effect: Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on your side of the field; its level becomes 4.

Ark Tachyon Eon Dragonkin Level 6 (Dragon/Tuner/Effect) [Light] {Atk 2200/Def 1200}

Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card Attacks a defense position monster; inflict piercing battle damage.

Desolation Gargoyle Level 3 (Rock/Pendulum/Normal) [Earth] {Atk 1000/Def 1800} ~8~

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target one 'Desolation' monster you control; increase its level by 1

Monster Effect: None

Desolation Forgotten Falcon Level 5 (Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2000/Def 1500}

Monster Effect: If you control a 'Desolation' monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per Turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 500 Atk for every 'Desolation' monster you control until of this turn.

Heartland Desolation Gear Giant Level 8 (Machine/Fusion/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 3500/Def 2000}

Monster Effect: 2 'Desolation' Monsters

Unaffected by other card effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. You can target 1 'Desolation' monster in your graveyard; Special Summon it in defense position with its effects negated. You can only use this effect of 'Heartland Desolation Gear Giant' once per turn.

Desolation Wanderer - Buster Level 7 (Warrior/Pendulum/Effect) [Dark] {Atk 2600/Def 2300} ~1~

Pendulum Effect: All dragon-type monsters your opponent controls lose Atk equal to their level x 200.

Monster Effect: You can Special Summon this card(From your hand) by banishing 1 'Desolation' monster from your graveyard. You can only summon 1 'Desolation Wanderer - Buster' per turn this way. This card gains 500 Atk for every 'Desolation' monster in your graveyard.

Tachyon Fusion (Normal Spell)

Effect: Fusion Summon 1 'Tachyon' fusion monster from your Extra deck using monster you control or that are in your and a fusion materials. You opponent cannot target the fusion summoned monster with card effect until the end of their next turn.

Desolation City - Paradise (Field Spell)

Effect: All 'Desolation' monsters you control gain 500 Atk. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower 'Desolation' monster from your hand. If this card would be destroyed by card effect: You can Banish one 'Desolation' monster from your field or graveyard instead.

Desolation Desperate Fusion (Quick-Play Spell)

Effect: Fusion Summon 1 'Desolation' Monster using monsters from your hand or field as materials. The monster summoned by this effect has its effects negated until the end of this turn.

Desolation Signal Flare

Effect: When your opponent targets 1 'Desolation' monster for an attack: Negate the attack; and Special Summon 1 'Desolation Wanderer' monster from your Hand, Deck, or Extra Deck. If the monster summoned with this effect is an Xyz monster: You can attach this card and 1 other 'Desolation' monster from your graveyard to that card as materials. You can only activate 1 'Desolation Signal Flare' per turn.

* * *

 **Well we now have back story on 1 of 2 new characters that I'm planning on introducing in the future. Cameron had a bleak past. Will this affect the others? I don't know. I'll cross that river when I come to it.**

 **Varc: Hey don't leave them with this piece of shit Author's note.**

 **What do you mean Lizard Boy?**

 **Varc: Selena is the only person in the entire Multiverse who can call me that!**

 **What's stopping me from calling you that again?**

 **Varc: Her. *Points behind me***

 **Oh, hey Selena. *Sweat Drops***

 **Selena: Hey. What did you call my boyfriend? *Glaring Daggers into soul***

 ***Silence***

 **Selena: That's what I thought *Walks away with Varc in tow***

 **Well Guess until next Time! Fav, Follow, and Review! *dives through Tachyon Gateway***


End file.
